


Bring it on！

by BelliniD



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一方精神压制, 情趣制服, 情趣玩具, 语言侮辱, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelliniD/pseuds/BelliniD
Summary: 男人就是要粉色
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Bring it on！

**Author's Note:**

> 雷 很雷 18k+的pwp，没准备好勿入，骂我是你对  
> 文风有翻译腔 没特意写明就是类美高背景 因为喜欢性开放的环境

“ _ **此房间施工中，禁止使用**_ ”。门上贴着。  
门里面，漩涡鸣人颤抖着问：“你到底是怎么弄来这套衣服的？”  
“白痴，”宇智波佐助显然已经不耐烦到了极点，“看不到背后的集团标志吗——你到底什么时候才打算把手从我的眼睛上挪开！啦啦队把老师找来我也不会住手的，你打算速战速决还是来个现场表演？”  
“变态，”鸣人气到嘴唇都在哆嗦，“你迟早有一天要去看心理医生……”  
然后佐助眼前的光亮慢慢恢复了。  
他盘腿坐在练功房的地板上，手臂撑着身后的地板，黑色的眼睛像蛇缓慢爬行那样将站着的男朋友从头到脚打量了一遍，拉长音调吹了声口哨：  
“ _太辣了，队长_ 。”

鸣人逼迫自己死死地盯着地板上新换的硬垫，忽视那道视线。练功房里的空调温度不高，但他觉得自己全身、尤其是裸露在外面的部分开始发烧——那基本是他身体的2/3。  
这是一套很常规的粉色啦啦队服，对女生们来说恰到好处；但鸣人的腿在最大号的短裙里也太长了，只要移动一下，内裤就有暴露的危险。露脐上衣被他的宽肩勒紧，上缩得快成了抹胸，漂亮的腹肌显露无疑；从背后看，两枚腰窝浮动在裙子的松紧带上方，中间延伸出深深一条线，消失在衣服里面——衣服的背面，印着鲜明的 **宇智波家纹。**  
**他早就知道不该一时冲动答应那个赌约！**  
  
“自我介绍一下吧，”佐助说，眯着眼睛朝金发男孩勾了勾手指，声音藏不住地兴致盎然，“站近一点，眼睛别乱看。你在赛场上也这么扭扭捏捏地对观众吗？”  
少年由下往上看着对方。鸣人一声不吭地挪动了两步，腿几乎没有分开过；他刻意地把目光探进他夹紧的蜜色大腿上方，那里与裙边间有道幽深的空隙，鸣人的身体抖动了一下，柔软的布料荡开一阵波。  
“漩涡鸣人，”上头瓮声瓮气道，“木叶高中十一年级三班。” 蓝宝石一样的眼睛不情愿地转过来，在与佐助的对上时眨了一下。它们的主人满脸通红，两颊猫须似的胎记都变深了，耳垂几乎透明。  
“宇智波佐助有一张漂亮到任何人都无法对视的脸”——鸣人在和他交往前觉得这是扯淡，成为恋人后却开始无法心无杂念地盯着他了，尤其是当对方毫不掩饰地露出只有自己见过的欲念时，他总觉得头昏眼花。不知道是内裤小了还是佐助盯着的缘故，股缝有点发痒；鸣人强忍着不去摩擦双腿，下巴崩得紧紧的，等待着男友未知的恶趣味。  
“好。”黑发少年放松身体，更往后靠了一点，神情仿佛他才是居高临下着的那个人，“虽然我不知道为什么是你通过这次选拔……宇智波家赞助的啦啦队 _从来_ 都是全国第一，绝不允许有任何差错——因此我作为指定继承人需要亲自检测你的能力，明白吗？”  
鸣人听见自己干巴巴地说：  
“是的，先生。”  
那条黑色的蛇嘶嘶地笑了起来。  
“把你的衣服掀上去。”

_忍住_ ，鸣人告诉自己，这是个情趣游戏，是你自己输了赌约，现在跳起来给佐助一拳只会给他留下更大的把柄。他深深吸了一口气，捏住粉色上衣的薄边一点点掀开；饱满的胸肌慢慢展现，粉色的乳头擦着布料弹出来，挺立在空气中。  
佐助的眼睛紧紧地盯着他有光泽的皮肤，目光像舌头一样在乳晕上打转，又挤进他很深的胸肌中线上下摩挲。视奸……佐助擅长这个，而世界上可能没有比鸣人更吃这一套的人了；鸣人咽了下口水，想夹紧双腿的欲望更甚了，他感觉自己小腹深处开始发痒，努力把目光专注放在佐助后方的墙壁上， _把杆上有几颗螺丝呢？_  
佐助露出一个勉强满意的表情，尽管他的两腿间已经毫不掩饰地挺立了，“还不错，你穿着衣服的时候太瘦了……”他曲起一条腿踩在地板上，“很明显腿也是，白色长袜看起来都这么细，真担心你承不承受得起高强度的训练。”  
鸣人干笑了一下，心想，等我踢到你脸上时你就知道了。但他还是一言不发，因羞耻而微微低着头，被佐助看过的地方总是会变得骚动起来，譬如前胸正在发烫。  
“裙子撩起来。”  
鸣人的嘴角隐隐抽搐。佐助皱着眉头扬起下巴，“瞪什么？ _金发碧眼这一关你早就过了，美国甜心，_ 现在把裙子拉上去，不要浪费时间！”  
黑发男孩语气里的不容置疑让鸣人意识到他是要来真的。这一点让他几乎瑟缩了一下，但也让下身熟悉地鼓胀起来；他想起佐助只用了三次就摸准了自己所有性癖（并在慢慢开发新的），第四次时从后面压住他，粗粗地说：“你就是喜欢 **硬的** 。”鸣人被强势地钳制住，后穴里给坚挺的一根狂乱捣动着，近乎恐惧：好棒的一语双关。  
他慢慢地捏起来那片很薄的布料——坐在地上的人先是看清了一个窄长三角状的空隙，顶角往下柔软的大腿内侧挤在一起，底边往上露出一点欲拒还迎的白色。在裙子更往上之前，那饱满紧实的两腿根狠狠摩挲了一下，最终彻底地露出了那底下所有的风景。  
佐助眯起眼睛看鸣人颤抖的嘴唇和红透的脸，又一路向下看到他颤抖的胯部和蓝白色条纹的细边内裤。女式版型小小的三角形包不住鸣人鼓鼓囊囊的前端，他能看出来那里半硬；腹股沟都没有完全遮盖掉，嵌在两旁。“转过去，后面也一样，”他命令道，听见自己血液沸腾的声音。  
鸣人只能照做。  
当那片薄薄的粉红色布料像帷幕一样拉开时，佐助看见了男孩小巧的、紧实的臀部。鸣人吃不胖地瘦，仅有的一点脂肪好像也被练成肌肉，摸上去薄薄地贴在骨架上；再加上深色的皮肤，他比同等身高的男孩看上去都要纤细。但是后面不一样。体育队的训练把他下半身的线条打磨得惊人，佐助还在暗恋时期就曾无数次想着那个挺翘得反重力的屁股打手枪，实际体验后更是回味无穷。  
内裤是棉质地，却依旧紧紧吸附在鸣人柔滑的皮肤上，被撑得一丝褶皱也没有；边缘卡在臀瓣上，因型号过小而勒进去，像分界线一样将布料里外都挤得鼓鼓囊囊。佐助知道，如果将布料扯起来，他将看到它们在那浑圆上留下对称的红痕，舔上去，鸣人会扭动着身体呜咽。就像前面露出了人鱼线，后头的裤沿也很低，两侧压住胯，中间露出一道沟壑的起点——一小片模糊的深色。身体的主人呼吸太重，腰臀轻微地上下浮动，让人想狠狠抓上去，使它们再也不敢动弹。  
但无论是什么也没有一个事实带给佐助的兴奋强烈——漩涡鸣人，在篮球场上啐出血沫也能继续投中三分、大吵大闹永不服输的刺头，此刻穿着女装乖顺地掀开裙底、如同商品一样向他展示着自己的身体。另一方面少年又满意于自己的开发成果：他连鸣人的头发丝儿还没碰到，对方已经硬了起来。  
然而对鸣人而言可没那么轻松，一分钟好像有一个世纪那么久，墙上的大钟滴答地走着，佐助却一点声音也没有。就在几乎要回头的时候，身后一声轻响：  
_咔嚓_ 。  
金发男孩猛地回过头去，在那个瞬间，一蓬火焰从脚底炸开，轰地将他整个人都吞没了。无耻的“负责人”慢悠悠地把手机收回口袋，无视他的羞愤，“身体检查通过了，到把杆这儿来，看几个动作。”  
鸣人面红耳赤地盯着对方，嘴唇张合好几次，最终一个字都没说出来。  
佐助拍了他穿着裙子撅屁股的照片，可是他却根本不敢骂出口，因为他很清楚，做爱时的宇智波佐助是另一个人，一旦他表现出“今天我们玩儿真的”，一切都得按他的剧本来。挑战这种霸道的性癖只有一个后果，就是佐助彻底罢工，但无论是做到一半男朋友突然冷下脸提裤子走人、还是接下来半个月主动求来的性爱都平淡得要命，鸣人都忍受不了。所以“啦啦队长”选择了一言不发地走向把杆，“负责人”已经散漫地倚在了那上面，无礼地发号施令，“侧压腿——先左腿放上去，右手过头顶——”  
这是 **舞蹈** 的基本功，鸣人笨拙得理所当然。他还没调整完姿势，旁观者已经直皱眉头，“下面的脚外八字！”  
鸣人一边别扭地照做，一边腹诽：看来这家伙真是有备而来。  
鸣人天生身体柔软，男孩子长到十七岁还能鸭子坐的可寥寥无几，多年体育锻炼更是将身体打造得韧性极佳。这也是宇智波佐助为何一而再、再二三地感叹小男朋友仿佛天生就是要挨干的，他是此项天赋的第一受益人。  
这个动作显然对鸣人而言很简单，男孩轻易地就抓到自己的脚尖，笔直的长腿搭在象牙色的把杆上，衬得古铜色皮肤更加诱人。他与佐助一样，睫毛与头发浓密，身体却几乎没有多余毛发，越过头顶的手臂拉伸出漂亮的肌肉线条，延伸到干净光滑的腋下；他的头贴到腿上，整个上半身弯成弧形，短上衣向上缩，鲨鱼肌与腹肌线条再也遮不住，与细韧的腰肢一起大剌剌地暴露出来。更棒的是裙子，两腿距离一拉开，布料悬在中间只能勉强遮羞了；更何况鸣人的性器微微挺立，只要轻轻一动，佐助就看见腿间荡出一丝蓝白色。  
鸣人显然也意识到了这个看似正经的动作有多危险——仅穿了薄三角裤的下身发凉，却又与小腹内的高温不断撞击；架起一条腿的姿势平时做爱也没少用，肌肉记忆让他的后穴酥麻，大腿根兴奋地抽动起来。还要过分的是，这个姿势使本来就很紧的内裤边开始往里缩，左边的几乎要滑进股缝，如果此时绕到背后去、再轻轻掀开那裙边，定是一副绝景。  
但是佐助没有那么做。他抱胸看了一会儿，好像挑不出任何毛病来，紧接着走近了鸣人。少年今天穿了冷冽的香，和脚步一起过来的是他脖颈间萦绕的气味，鸣人的心跳加快、鼻尖抽动了一下——然后对方蹲了下去，一把握住了他的右脚踝：“抖什么？站不稳吗？”  
金发少年的全身猛然绷紧。  
那只大手完整地将纤细的脚腕圈住，温热的掌心包住踝骨，电流一瞬间沿着肌肤相触的位置冲遍了鸣人身体每一个角落。他绷紧腹部和大腿想让自己站定，但只是适得其反，佐助的存在感太过强烈，他甚至觉得左腿都快要从把杆上滑下来了。鸣人终于忍不住，“不，因为你碰到我了……！”  
闻言，那颗深色的脑袋抬了起来。俊美的脸庞仰望着鸣人，有一瞬间眼里闪过灼热的光芒。“ '您'，"他冷冷地说，“你应该不想为自己的无礼付出代价。我现在在检查未来的队长是否 **够格** ，”脚腕上的手松开了钳制，开始顺着小腿向上滑（鸣人抖得越来越厉害了），“把嘴闭上！”  
佐助再往上瞟时，满意地看到鸣人的嘴唇被咬成了粉红色，眼神开始飘忽不定。手下紧实的皮肤让自己的牙作痒，白皙干燥的手指轻佻地一路爬上去，他故意沿着雪白的长袜经过恋人最脆弱的膝盖后方，感受到对方痛苦又甜蜜的振动，最后摸进了粉红的裙底。他触碰到了他的腹股沟，鸣人直立的腿一下子弯了；少年的三指搔刮到棉质内裤边，弯起来慢慢地揉开，像灵活的舌头一般舔进男孩最隐秘的羞耻处。  
鸣人的手再也抓不住左脚，佐助冷漠的表情和言语让他产生了真的在学校被权力压制直至猥亵的错觉；对方摸进内裤里，而自己却因为这样的侮辱后穴都要流水了。他的脸仍贴在自己的腿上，右手握成了拳想塞住自己的喘气声，佐助就是在这时停下动作看了过来——鸣人一惊，想再摆回原来的姿势已经太迟，佐助脸上露出一个微笑。然后他轻飘飘地道：  
“看来必须给坏孩子一点惩罚了。”

舞蹈室的镜子映出鸣人完全崩塌掉的侧压腿动作，不过善良的啦啦队经理已经不再计较这点小事。金发男孩上身歪向自己把杆上的腿，两手像抓救命稻草一般紧紧攀着它，因年轻经理的惩罚尖叫着；在他大敞的粉嫩短裙里耸动着一颗黑色的头颅，站在地上的脚腕与屁股上各掐了一只大手，让他无处可逃。  
佐助很少为他口交，但他精湛的舌技即使是隔着三角裤也让鸣人觉得自己马上就要整个人掉下去了——事实上也是：即使佐助托着他的臀部分担去一部分力量，他也几乎快要坐到对方脸上了。  
“不行、啊啊啊——”他破碎地求饶，“要射了、拜托你——”睾丸被濡湿的布料包裹着狠狠一摩擦，蛇一样灵巧的舌尖从侧面钻进内裤舔刮他敏感的会阴，牙齿偶尔轻磕阴茎的痛感令他更加头晕目眩，“会掉下来的，真的抓不住了……”  
下身肆虐的唇舌顿了一下。  
鸣人感觉到佐助往外退了一退，还未来得及反应，龟头处突然被整个包裹进一处温暖，然后对方猛地一吸——  
佐助撤退得很迅速，眼疾手快地接住了鸣人倒下的身子。  
他的小男友太敏感了，倒在自己怀里时唾液已经溢出了嘴角，漂亮的性器把内裤顶得紧绷，正随着身躯的震动一股一股地喷着精液。鸣人软倒在他怀里，明亮的蓝眼睛蒙上一层雾，胸口剧烈起伏着，上衣薄薄的布料透出胸肌和挺立的乳头，颤抖着往佐助眼前送。  
有那么一刻，佐助想，去他妈的角色扮演和情趣游戏，他只想现在就撕开那该死的三角裤把鸣人操进练功房的地板里——但他冷静下来，只是解开裤链让自己早已跳动不止的阴茎好受一些；少年舔掉唇边的水渍z继续道：“我说过要说'您'，而且已经给过你一次机会了，”他把鸣人放到地板上，“压腿都站不稳， _队长_ ？那我来看看地面动作吧……趴下， **后卷腰** 。”  
鸣人终于明白为什么今天不是星期一佐助却穿了全套正装。他趴在地上，两臂被从后面向上拉，整个上身离开地面，头被迫向后仰。拉伸到的部位火烧火燎地疼，但他还能咬牙坚持，因为对方的目的根本不是这个，理由就是正踩在他屁股上的尖头皮鞋。多体贴的男朋友啊，白天上课时还不是这一双——脚尖把裙子勾到他腰上，然后压进了条纹内裤中间的微凹处。  
佐助根本没打算调情。他松垮地拉着对方的手臂，脚上却一下下重力地捣动，鞋头的精准度给不了痛快但能完美地激起鸣人的身体反应，细心的“教练”拿捏得很稳。鸣人的上半身随着身后的动作前后晃荡着，完美的背肌牵着像要摇断的腰肢一起震动；佐助把整只脚都踩上来，硬韧的鞋底狠狠地蹂躏柔软至极的臀肉，鸣人的大量汗水和淫水把布料浸得半透明，湿漉漉地贴在屁股上，底下的肉色谄媚地浮上来。鞋跟擦过会阴时，仍在不应期的受害者开始细碎地哀鸣；佐助知道这一定痛极了、却也爽极了，金发男孩痴痴地流下泪水，身体承受不住地往下坠，嘶哑地哀求，“对不起……求求您……”  
这种甜美又痛苦的折磨让鸣人绝望：一方面，他被开发得一点不剩的身体早已因接连的刺激缴械投降，乳头立起来、后穴吐水，随佐助踩上来捅进去，更疼一点、解解痒才好；另一方面身下地毯的触感让他记起这还在学校，如果有人发现维修的牌子是假的，然后闯进来……可惜他的身体早就不属于他自己了。只要在做爱，它的主人永远是佐助。但仅存的理智告诉他，快点做完，赶紧离开；趁着那根鸡巴还没有凿进来把他的意识捣成一团浆糊，鸣人一边不自觉地用屁股去蹭佐助的鞋底，一边做起最后的努力，“对不起， _先生_ ，请再给我一次机会——”  
男孩的腿绷得笔挺，身后的人还没来得及说话，就见眼前那把细腰扭动了起来。一对儿腰窝含着水，湿漉漉地摇曳；短上衣与裙边间深深一条沟壑，一动晶莹就顺着肌肉间滑下来，将松紧带濡成深粉色。鸣人的眼泪更多地涌出来，哭相却并不狰狞；海一般的蓝眼睛上翻去看佐助，嘴唇沾了泪水可怜地张合，他拿捏着佐助最喜欢的音调哑声道：  
“放过我吧……会去的啊……”  
来势汹汹的进攻者有一瞬间感觉不到自己的动作。他与鸣人刻意仰起的脸对上，看见其浸饱滚烫泪水的双眼，好像整个人被一把拉进那里面，从脚到头沉进了又湿又热的幻境里。他太清楚这样的小伎俩了，可是却无能为力；鸣人一定能从自己鼻翼紊乱的翕动看出端倪——重新找回自己的知觉时，佐助感觉到自己的阳具前所未有地灼烧着。  
这一局将是鸣人的胜利，但他不会那么轻易地遂了他的意。  
鸣人刚从男友脸上捕捉到一丝慌乱，还未来得及庆幸就突然惊叫了出声。那条可怜的蓝白条纹内裤被一把扯了下去，鞋底直接踩在了他裸露的臀上，在他反应过来之前，鞋头已经深挖进肉峰之间的深沟里。纯手工皮鞋硬挺的头部恶狠狠地擦过早就骚动起来的洞口，一大股透明的液体随着金发男孩的挣扎涌了出来，打湿了皮面；方才使着小聪明的人被这意料之外的动作击得方寸大乱，仅仅是摩擦外面就已经让他的下身重新发硬，更别提后穴深处有多难耐了。  
“ **去** ？”他听到后面传来粗重的话语声，“ _小姐_ ，我是来检查家族投资的，那是对你身为队长却失格的惩罚，你把这一切都当什么了？”  
那只脚狂乱的动作让鸣人无法再对恋人的入戏抱怨哪怕一个字。他张大嘴想辩解，话音刚出口就被打断，“刚刚说再给你一次机会……也不是不可以。”手臂上的力度突然减轻，佐助不算温柔地让他的上半身重新落到地上；受尽了委屈的“啦啦队长”勉强坐起来，一只脚就蛮横地踏在了他面前——沿着油光水滑的鞋尖、笔挺的西装裤向上看，映入眼帘的是一个居高临下的笑容：“ _把 **你的水** 都舔干净_，我就考虑不撤你的职。好好做，毕竟那么多姑娘都为这个身份挤破了头。”

黑发男孩解开了裤链，有些粗暴地将自己的阴茎掏出来，情不自禁地叹出声。他低下头，看到毛茸茸的金色头顶，再往下，一条嫣红的舌头在漆黑的鞋面上卖力地滑动、唇瓣嘬吸，把皮革原本的油光水滑变得几乎是淫靡。鸣人像小狗一样扑倒在地上，屁股高高翘起，裙子堆积在腰部，内裤绞成了绳状挂在大腿中间——这一切在佐助面对镜子的情况下都清晰无比。  
他一手在性器上撸动着，一手举着手机对着镜子摄像，鸣人一丝不挂的下身随着他啧啧的舔舐声情动地摇摆，丰腴的臀肉兴奋得发颤，两腿紧紧夹着，像是中间真的长出了一条尾巴来。  
不记得是哪一个夜晚，鸣人的双亲都在家，而他们在楼上疯狂地上做爱，佐助也就是那时发现了鸣人轻微的M倾向。一开始是他趁机发泄自己恶劣的癖好——想让我动作小一点吗？来舔我的脚吧。叫得太大声了，于是一巴掌甩得臀波乱荡——结果鸣人居然很喜欢。 那家伙一开始会挣扎、吵闹着要还手，可他们从认识起，打架他就没赢过；于是只要过了那个界限，也就是当佐助制服了他，一切就会不一样了。看起来纯情得不行的金发男孩会因为一句脏话流着口水高潮，趴在佐助腿上被抽打着屁股一次又一次深喉到翻白眼；前一分钟还会咬人的恶犬，下一秒钟戴上项圈塞着震动棒主动用嘴给主人脱袜子，被贞操带锁起来的阴茎硬得颤抖。  
眼下就是这个状况：佐助成功越过了那条线。  
他的呼吸变得粗重，手上的动作越来越快；鸣人专心地舔着，连没有弄脏的另一只鞋也顾及到，时不时讨好地抬起脸看一下佐助的神色，猫须状的胎记被潮红包裹。上目线让他看起来真的像被驯服了，明明是潜规则，受害者却沉迷于其中——  
“好孩子。”佐助吞咽了一下，低沉的声音从上面传来，“这还差不多。不要动。”  
穿皮鞋的脚被抽开，一支手机落在地毯上，鸣人自觉地急忙将腰塌得更下、大腿分开，咬住手背，感觉到自己的理智在和额头上的汗一起蒸发出去。  
佐助的鸡巴挺了进来，一点点地把肠壁撑开；鸣人开始感到晕眩，急不可耐地在粗糙的地面上摩挲着性器前端。他从脊椎开始酥软，佐助还没动就觉得已经快支撑不住，可他还是在前列腺被碰到、大脑融化之前扭过头去黏软地道：  
“宇智波先生， _少爷_ ——”  
“——什么？”  
“我觉得，里面也坏掉了，”金发男孩慢慢地开始缩紧后穴，第一次主动配合今天这场游戏，“我真的不能失去这个职位……所以麻烦您无论如何也要用力一点把我彻底纠正过来……”直到最深处也，“拜托了——”

宇智波佐助在凉爽空荡的形体教室后入漩涡鸣人，胯骨撞击到肉体上和淫叫声交织在一起，荡出了回声。他插得太里面，腰动起来慢慢地磨，龟头磨在前列腺上，身下的人就老公佐助地哭嚎着乱叫起来。他抽出去，把他推下去、翻过来，大腿掰开到两边，又把青筋凸起的鸡巴捅进去，漂亮的眉毛情不自禁拧起来，“再夹一下，像刚才那样……啊、很棒……”  
金发男孩穿着粉色的啦啦队服，上面缩到锁骨，下面撩至腰际，只有白色长袜还紧紧包着小腿，架在佐助的衬衫没有一点褶皱的肩上，随肌肉一抽一抽。他的眼眶哭红了，衬得蓝眼睛更加楚楚可怜；口水流到下巴上，表情一塌糊涂。  
“好厉害，佐助好硬啊……啊啊，要变成白痴了……”他想捂住自己的嘴，却被顶得指尖都没了力气，堪堪搭在脸上，遮不住求欢的渴求声，“就是那里，旁边一——呜呜啊！顶到了、顶到了！还要……再用力，插死我——嗯……！”  
佐助如他所愿更深更重地往里凿，对准了前列腺刺，又弯下腰去舔鸣人的胸。鼓鼓囊囊暖色的两团上面立着一对儿湿淋淋的粉尖，咬下去好像舔在果冻上，舌头飞快地来回搔拨就换来头顶上无力的推搡和失声尖叫，再狠狠一吸，鸣人下面的湿嘴也吸得人魂都要飞出来。乳头是鸣人的狐狸尾巴，抓住了就宛如剥掉狐狸精全身法力和衣服；果然架在肩上的腿胡蹬起来，一下子变得惊慌失措：“不能吸那里！停下，不要了，都说了不要再舔了的说——” 他一挣扎又把自己的G点送到肉柱上，脖子猛地向后仰，舌头伸着、蓝眼睛翻了白。  
腿根汁液横流，一直颤到臀尖。佐助换到另一边乳尖直接用白玉似的牙咬上去，下身疯了一样地撞；干到s状结肠那一下鸣人喷水了，甬道猛然绞紧，喉咙里只剩下抽气声。这是很长、很长的高潮，金发男孩的浊液喷得两人胸腹上到处都是，张着的唇和大腿都好像合不上，就像半晕厥时的眼睛眯起睁不开。他的小腿肚时不时抽搐一下，像被猎到濒死的动物，穴里倒是一直死死缠着，直到佐助的嘴唇抿成一条线、十指陷进恋人饱满的大腿里，喉结滚动着射精。  
在一片迷茫的云端，鸣人觉得自己好像飘到空中，悬浮着看见自己高潮时的表情，然后才意识到只是佐助把他抱到了镜子前。他被摆成双膝大开的下跪姿势，头向后靠到对方的肩膀上，瞳孔失焦；佐助已经抽离出去，精液从鸣人蜜色的大腿间流下来，淌到粉色短裙也遮不住的地方。  
“我的Jessica*，”鸣人听到熟悉的、令人全身酥软的声音贴在耳边说，“ _比Britney Allen**还要棒，小姐。_ ”佐助轻轻地喘着气，舔了舔嘴唇，舌头也从鸣人发红的耳廓擦过，“恭喜你合格了，来张纪念照吧。比 ‘耶’——”  
鸣人顺从地举起一只手，放到脸颊边，嘴角向上奋力地扯出一个弧度来。镜子里的另一个他也摆好了姿势，金色的睫毛湿重地搭下来，露出一个勉强而淫荡的笑容。佐助环住他的腰，手搭在腹肌上，无视他轻微的瑟缩，举起了手机；闪光灯打在镜面上，晃到鸣人的眼睛。

漩涡鸣人回过神来时，像往常一样红透了整张脸。他梗着脖子就像刚才所有的事都没发生过，从地上爬起来还踉跄了一下，粗声粗气道，“我的衣服在哪里？”  
“不是正穿着吗？”佐助站在门口，一只手在书包里翻腾着，饶有兴趣地看着他，笑得有点阴险。  
那么激烈地做过两轮，这家伙甚至连领带都没有松——这是鸣人最恨的情况之一：自己看上去完全是个婊子的时候，宇智波佐助依旧西装革履，风度翩翩。  
鸣人狠狠瞪着眼前的黑发少年，努力地把裙摆向下拉，“你这浑蛋——”  
“我们今天做了几回？”  
佐助突然打断道。  
鸣人蓄了一半的怒火没发出来，脸涨得更红了，“发什么神经！就、就一次啦，可以了吧？快点还我，还是说你想我 **这样** 走回去？！”  
“对，一次，”佐助高深莫测地说，已经拿出来了什么东西，正拉上拉链，“ _那你觉得我够了吗？_ ”  
鸣人看起来疑惑无比。这种表情凝固了几秒，然后他的嘴慢慢张大了，向后跌了一步，“你不是吧……现在连三年级都快下课了的说，绝对会被发现的！”  
佐助弯腰，捡起了地上的外套，把书包甩到肩上，向他走过来。  
现在还是夏末，他却穿着秋季制服的长款薄风衣，鸣人这一天里无数次问：“你热不热？”都换来意味深长的眼神。他最后决定决定不管他，因为男友好像一滴汗都没出；但明天校园里一定会出现成群满头大汗仍在衬衫外套风衣的男生。但金发男孩不知道自己为什么突然想起这个，他只觉得佐助逼近的表情令人不安；但对方只是站到他面前，平静地说：“把长袜脱了吧。”  
鸣人松了一口气。看来作为一个宇智波，这个白痴还是有点理智！  
他飞快地脱掉袜子，正要拉上衣，手臂却被一把抓住。他不解地抬头，制止他的人把长风衣抖开，一只手的其余手指还握着什么东西，又给他披好，“自己穿，袜子可以丢了。”  
在恋人下一个夸张的反应酝酿好之前，男孩微笑起来，把一直攥着的拳头在他面前摊开。  
白皙的掌心里躺着一个粉红色的圆物。  
鸣人觉得自己马上要跌倒了。  


牙和丁次刚值完日，出校门的路上远远看到一对儿好友，蹦跳着冲上去，“嘿！你们怎么才走？”  
鸣人平日里一定已经眉飞色舞地说开了，只是今天不知为何，丁次一掌拍在他肩上时，整个人都抖了一下。他扯开一个笑容，腿有些发颤，“佐助等我下训练嘛！”  
丁次叹气，“我也想有女朋友等我放学，还怕我运动完冷给我穿外套……你们真是，唉！”他摇着脑袋又抓起一大把薯片，嚼得嘎吱作响，“不过还好佐助比你高，下摆再短一点还露着腿，简直像在穿裙子。”  
鸣人不知道被哪个词刺激得突然一激灵，应付着笑了笑，双手紧紧抓着书包带子，每走一步都像迈不开腿一样。佐助在玩手机，各种女生大呼小叫地打招呼也连头都不抬一下，没头没脑地来了一句：  
“后天测验，你们都准备好了？”  
两个男生立马哀嚎起来。  
“怎么可能啊，除了生物和化学还可以，其他一定会挂科啊！”牙抱着脑袋愁眉苦脸。  
丁次动着腮帮子，含混地忿忿不平道，“我完全没底——一定要坐在鹿丸旁边，老天爷拜托……不过佐助你倒是不用担心吧，放学时间提起这个打压我们，太过分了！”  
佐助怂了耸肩。  
“我不用担心，但是 **有人** 要，”他咬重字音，若有若无地瞟了身边的人一眼，“是吧，鸣人？ _害怕到一句话都不说了吗？_ ”  
鸣人听见的每一句话都有蜂鸣声相伴。他才刚被要死要活地搞完，还敏感得不得了；屁股里的跳蛋频率不高，却足以让他寸步难行。他自己都不知道自己是怎么跟上其他人的步伐的，始作俑者还硬要逼他开口。  
“啊，我？”他像忽然回过神来似的，故作轻松道，“嘛、反正不是有你在吗？”  
后穴被持续的震动欺负着，电流感从尾椎处一直向上爬；佐助还很恶劣地乱调着档次，有一会儿他能正常地走，下一步脚还没抬起来就差点跪了下去。鸣人几乎隔几秒就要摸摸自己的鼻子，以防佐助玩性大发突然调到最高档——那样的话，至少他在摔下去之前能挡住自己的高潮脸。  
佐助在朋友们拉长的抱怨声里勾起了嘴角，黑眼睛灼灼地盯着恋人，“也是，毕竟玖辛奈阿姨那么好，我可没法对她的 **宝贝** 坐视不管。鸣人的生物倒是够差，鼬都开始自我怀疑了，毕竟那些 **生理结构** 什么的吊车尾的可是一窍不通。”  
一行人一路向前，他们能看见大门了；鸣人因刻意的挑逗话语已经越来越难以支撑，更别说佐助已经把档次下限提高到了3。3到5，到4，再到5；停在3。全凭那漂亮的手指在手机屏上滑来滑去。宇智波佐助是天生的操纵者，各种意义上都一样。  
如果不是基础款的跳蛋，是大一点、有颗粒的，或者是两个以上，或者更过分一点，是拉珠或者按摩棒——鸣人都早已经被给了个痛快。而现在他空空地套着一件大衣，里面是啦啦队的粉色抹胸、小短裙和湿透的蓝白条纹内裤，大腿上流着男人的精液，既不能原地晕过去又不能完全冷静下来。他最好的朋友们就在身边谈笑着，而他刚刚被男朋友在舞蹈教室干到前后一起喷，现在还用力夹着屁股享受情趣玩具挑起的余韵。  
外套里的手机突然响了一声。鸣人淫靡的幻想被打断，咬着嘴唇去看信息；是佐助发来的，屁股里的跳蛋在四档甜蜜地震：  
“ _你的朋友们知道你其实是个荡妇吗？_ ”  
他的手开始颤抖。  
牙皱起眉头，“你今天怎么了，鸣人？一路过来好像都有点走不稳。脸怎么红成这样？要不要返回去医务室？”  
鸣人强忍住没有作出更大的反应。男孩飞快地把手机丢回口袋，故意蹬了蹬腿，装作没事人一样哈哈大笑，“今天是凯老师带队，他的体能训练要命了好不好！而且我好像有点肌肉拉伤的说，（佐助挑起眉毛，并且加到了五档）唔——！回家看看就行！”  
褐发男孩带着一种怜悯的表情点点头，“你太苦了。”丁次好心地递上袋子，“要不要吃点？”  
鸣人飞快地摇了摇头，身后突然有人大叫道，“漩涡 **队长** ——”这个称呼让他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍，回过头却发现只是校队的几个新生在篮球场上招手。佐助很明显抓到了这个漏洞，因为下一秒，手机又接连响了起来：  
_“猜猜如果在这里把风衣解开，会有多少人扑上来操你？”_  
_“刚才叫你那个一定会，我见过他盯着你的屁股。”_  
_“至少如果我是他，我就会。我还赌校队的十年级生至少有半打人会想象队长的脸打手枪，你……”_  
被羞辱的一方再也看不下去了：鸣人的手哆嗦得几乎握不住东西，掌心全是汗。他反手把还在响着提示音的手机塞进 **书包的小隔层** ，第一次差点掉出去；此时校门已经近在咫尺，只要走出去，一切都会好多了，至少没有他的朋友们在一旁！  
他想用眼神警告佐助，但那张俊美的脸依旧毫无波澜，仿佛什么都没发生；只是眼睛里闪着光，在与蓝眼睛对上时更甚。金发男孩逃也似的别开了目光——五档的跳蛋，从那双黑不见底的眸子里就能看出，无论什么威胁现在看上去都像邀请和献媚。  
他们还在有一搭没一搭地聊，从放学莫名其妙被学生会留下的鹿丸到牙的小狗崽。佐助滑着手机，插进去一句，“1到7，你们选一个数字。”  
丁次“啊？”了一声，“什么？”  
“我在玩游戏。省得纠结，1级到7级，帮我选一个吧。”  
一级到——鸣人正偷偷缩紧着后穴，跳蛋因为一路走动不知怎么就挪到了前列腺边缘，他几乎要掐着自己的大腿才不呻吟出声；尽管知晓他的“腿伤”后朋友们体贴地放慢了脚步，他的心脏还是快要跳出胸口。然而这句话仿佛一盆冷水从头将他浇了个透，清醒的同时全身发凉，一级到， **七级** ？  
他当然没蠢到不知道佐助在干什么，但这个粉红色的跳蛋属于中阶款，他记得最高档次也只是5，怎么会……？！  
可怜的受害者快崩溃了，他想去抓佐助的手求饶，被避开；鸣人眼泪都要出来了，七手八脚要重新拿出手机去弥补刚才的忽视，他的友人们却已经为男友的惩罚最后助力了一把：  
“级别不是越高越好嘛，当然7！”  
“你玩游戏可真是难得……什么东西都要升级的，初始值肯定要高一些啦。”  
“是哦，”佐助很虚心地点点头看向已经恨不得晕过去的恋人，轻声笑道，“ **什么东西都要升级的。** ”

——佐助有时候会涂黑色指甲油，不过只在左手；没有什么特别的理由，就像他的其他方面一样令人琢磨不透。鸣人看到男友手机屏上的一摞小方块，下面几个是荧光粉红；对方长而浓密的睫毛耷下去，让他像个天使。然后天使眨着黑色的眼睛用涂成黑色的大拇指向上一扫，小方块亮到了顶端，这一切在鸣人眼里都是慢动作，而他的身体在速度调回来之前就倒塌了。  
他听见牙的惊呼声，幸好瘫坐在地时捂住了嘴，没让任何声音发出来，代价是嘴唇破了皮。跳蛋像散发出电流一般刺激着他的肠壁，狂乱的震动与眼前电视雪花一般跳着的黑白合上了节奏；它被他的动作压到了那个最舒服的点上，动作快不重，至少没有男朋友的肉棒来得猛烈，可是鸣人的上一轮高潮距此不到三十分钟。他觉得要疯了，周围不少人都在朝这里看，因为自己在学校大门口戴着情趣玩具被快感彻底击败。腹股沟已经麻了，如果有人能透过一切衣物往上看，便能看见一处嫣红的小穴痉挛着不停吐出水来。那透明体液里还夹着白色，想是早就被狠狠糟蹋过一番，若不是又给玩得汁液横流，还舍不得把别人的精流掉。鸣人在耳鸣，紧紧遮住自己的脸；他可以比赛中手臂脱臼也一声不吭，却不能在大庭广众之下被道具强奸时憋住最后一点力气。  
他知道原因是什么，尽管不愿意承认：因为太喜欢了。这与尊严、道德都无关，最原始的漩涡鸣人就是个会对性爱上瘾的人；佐助是蛇，带他咬过一口禁果，他便无师自通地沉沦。这么想怎么都是佐助的错，年轻的宇智波是唯一掌握“开关”的人；毕竟鸣人走进全是裸体的温泉面不改色、和朋友们开些低俗的男高中生玩笑也很大方，但哪怕宇智波佐助只是上课时瞟过他把腿分开些，鸣人也会口干舌燥地想： _是不是要我现在就过去舔他？_  
无论什么事，成了习惯就再难摆脱了。  
金发男孩突然摔倒在地，连头也抬不起来，丁次和牙想去扶，被好友的恋人不着痕迹地拨开手，“没事吧？还能走吗？”  
无论谁看来，黑发少年都十分体贴。他蹲下身环住男友，眉头紧紧拧在一起，温柔地贴到对方耳畔，声音很轻，“去我们家吧，要鼬叫医生。丁次，牙，”他抬起头看向手足无措的朋友们，“能帮我把他架到我背上吗，这次应该伤得挺严重……”  
两个男生忙不迭地一人捞住鸣人一边胳膊，那颗金色的脑袋仍抬不起来，只传出颤抖嗓音，“谢谢……”  
_天啊，鸣人居然快哭了，_ 帮手们将软趴趴的少年放到佐助背上时同时震惊地想道，凯老师果然是野兽，现在全校除了洛克李真的再没一个人能忍受他的训练了！  
“佐助！去医院之后给我们打电话！”  
佐助已经把书包换到了胸前，架稳身上人的双腿站了起来，“好，”他回答忧心忡忡的好友们。鸣人的脸埋在他的肩窝，只露出一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，能看出来勉强想笑，“没关系的，你们也快回家的说……不然后天考试真的会全军覆没！”  
见他还能开玩笑，牙和丁次微微松了口气，再三嘱咐要好好休息后挥手告别，“那就拜托你了！”佐助点头示意，转过身，迈开了脚步。  
走出十米外，俊美脸蛋上的凝重消失了。  
转过路口，木叶高中被甩在身后，平静慢慢被笑容取代。  
“关掉……”鸣人的声音终于破碎地迸出来，咽喉处的皮肤都已经滚烫，“拜托！到你家想做什么都可以， _我保证让你为所欲为_ ，”他嘶嘶地试图讨好，却因为佐助走上台阶、步伐变得颠簸而漏出了呻吟。大腿被分开、架起的姿势让他把跳蛋夹得更紧更深，阴茎又有立起来的趋势，小腹深处跳动的甜蜜感甚至让乳头都酥麻了。两次射精、一次潮吹，可是这对佐助来说还远远不够，鸣人知道回到那个大房间里自己将面临什么。  
“我也是这么想的，”佐助的嘴角勾了起来，声音只够两个人听到，“好可惜，我家住太近了，没有电车。”  
鸣人被他的话语又激得前端一跳。“怎样都行，下次再、再戴温和的玩具陪你专门坐也可以——”老天，他在说什么啊——“只有这回……好过分……七、七档，太激烈了，啊……”  
佐助拐了个弯，闪闪发光的别墅区已经能看到影子。“别装。这种动来动去的东西甚至都捅不到最里面，你不会高潮的，顶多湿一湿，”他的声音和步伐一样轻快，但鸣人能感觉到那白皙的颈间也浮起了薄汗，“是你自己小题大做了。”  
的确，玩具的度把握得太精准，鸣人每隔一会儿感觉震得快去了，却又到达不了。那种快感一点点堆积、升高、他的眼皮紧绷，臀间湿滑——再多一点，再多一点就能真的什么都不管了，他甚至开始难耐地在佐助背上蹭动前端——然而升不到顶峰。小穴再怎么卖力地吸吮玩具，缠得鸣人都能感觉出它的形状，就是不够。  
“不是的，真的好痒……太难受了，浑蛋……”长时间的不满让几乎被燃烧殆尽的金发男孩愈发焦急，声音也更发软，“如果这样的话，待会儿你一插进来我就一定会高潮的啦……唔、你也想久一点，是不是？”那双纤细的小腿去勾佐助的胯骨，“低一点，好不好，啊！”  
他看见佐助的腮帮子鼓动了一下，脉搏跳得更快了。鸣人暗喜，他知道这是佐助情动的征兆，但却没预料到对方头也没回地嗤笑了一声：  
“我也想，可是手机放在 **书包小隔层** 里，我手没空哎。”  
黑发少年忽视了身后无力的辱骂，在一栋精致的深色日式别墅前放慢脚步。他走过绿意盎然的前院（起伏不平的石板路让鸣人一下子喘得非常难耐），门口的视网膜检测仪亮起绿色，大门打开，“反正我们已经到——”

“ _欢迎回来——咦，你怎么了，鸣人？”_  
  
鼬端着茶杯，眼镜还没有取下来，有点惊讶地看着自己的小弟弟。带男朋友回家不罕见，罕见的是这个状态：鸣人挂在 **佐助的** 身上，套着大一号的 **佐助的** 风衣，而佐助只穿着一件衬衫，衬衫夹的背带都露在外面——两个人都满头大汗，看上去一个比一个震惊。  
“这——”  
“你怎么——”  
大小宇智波直直地对视了好久，又是一阵尴尬的沉默。最后，年长的那个满头雾水地耸了耸肩，“你先说？”  
佐助的表情很快镇定下来，眼睛里充满了警惕，“他在体育队受了点伤，不方便走动——但是不严重， _有需要我会告诉你，好吗？”_  
鼬脸上的担忧没有减少，但变得有些若有所思。但他最后只是摸了摸下巴，“鸣人，如果不舒服一定要说，虽然我不能给你的考试加上三十分，一杯冰奶昔还是没问题……”青年走上前去摸了摸男孩蓬松的金发。额头有点热，那双海洋一样的眼睛今天也仿佛真的盛着水波，被他触碰时还瑟缩了一下，“好的，鼬老——啊，哥哥……”  
男人侧过身子，好让弟弟背着恋人上楼。鸣人比佐助只矮一小截却很瘦，加上深色的皮肤，裹着佐助的外套看起来十分空荡。他细细的小腿挂下来，蔫了吧唧地伏在佐助背上，看上去像什么受伤的毛茸茸小动物。  
他看着两人上了楼梯，在消失在台阶尽头前，佐助的眼神飘过来，对上了他的。两双一模一样的黑眼睛撞在一起，然后少年利落地转过身去。  
鼬看了一眼刚才摸过自己学生头顶的手，叹了口气。  
自从佐助遇见鸣人，他越来越像一个真正的宇智波了。那样强的占有欲和掌控欲无形中加快了弟弟的成长，但他知道更关键的是 **对同族人的防备** ——就像自己成年以后父亲的态度一样。忽略那些暗中较量，兄弟二人平时可以算得上亲密，这也与佐助是被鼬一手抚养大的有关；可是漩涡鸣人不一样，这个孩子已经被佐助划入了“所有物”的行列。  
在小情侣确定关系的暑假，年轻的教师不下十次明示暗示自己的弟弟：“我绝对不是恋童癖，他也对你一往情深；所以我觉得邀请他留下来过夜是不会出事的，你认为呢？”  
“别像个浑蛋，”黑发男孩说，在餐桌上冷冷地把盘子摞在一起。  
“你不能臆断我拥有与你相似的一切就一定会爱上他，或是他会爱上我。如果真是这样， _你一辈子都没法带他见爸爸——”_  
然后少年一整个星期都拒绝跟哥哥说话。

幸好随着恋爱时间变长，这种紧绷感渐渐消失得差不多了。今天怎么又变回老样子，或许只能归结于鸣人的受伤……鼬啜了一口咖啡，摇着头走向客厅电视机，皱起了眉：可是周三不是没有课后训练吗？

房门锁上，紧接着鸣人就被甩在那张柔软的大床上。佐助的书包和鞋依次飞出去，然后是鸣人的；后者不堪重负地瘫倒，发出一声长吁，任由自己被从风衣里剥出来。他蜷缩着抖如筛糠，佐助终于舍得脱掉那条长裤，黑色的衬衫夹绑在他雪白且有力的大腿上，让鸣人觉得自己的脸颊开始蒸腾。  
“快点，”他呻吟着伸出手，佐助压下来，他们极其湿滑地缠吻作一团。不仅后穴里的七级跳蛋是顶级刺激，宇智波佐助情动的面容也一样；鸣人眯起眼睛回应着那根肆虐的舌头，看见对方红得几乎透明的眼尾。佐助整个人覆在鸣人身上，双手垫在他身下，毫不留情地将完美的臀肉揉成各种形状；他的胸膛好像从未如此剧烈起伏过，喉结不断地滚动着，一路上忍耐的显然不止鸣人一个。  
好在煎熬终于结束了，鸣人穿着粉红色的抹胸和超短裙被他揉进蓝黑色的被褥里，背上印着宇智波集团的标志——他的家纹—— **佐助的印记** 。少年低吼着从蜜色的大腿间撕下了三角内裤，摸到一片水汪汪又软腻的地方；三根手指一口气插进去，鸣人便扭着腰嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来。  
“拿、拿出来啊，”跳蛋被手指死死压到G点上，金发少年的腰臀不住痉挛，被玩过这么多次，依旧敏感得仿佛刚被开了苞，“换你的，佐助，要你的来干我呀啊啊——”  
“好，”这次黑发少年答应得爽快，“背对着我趴到墙那边，躺着太深了，够不到。”  
他把手抽出来，离开时“啵”地一声响；男友的床上全都是熟悉的味道，被完全拥有的感觉令鸣人此刻对佐助言听计从。他双腿发软，第一次起身还摔了回去，膝行到床头处，摆好了姿势。他下巴枕着手臂趴在床头靠板上跪立着，腰身下塌，浑圆的屁股不自觉地向后撅起；佐助爬到他身边，躺了下来，把脸挪到他身下：“腿打开点，太紧了我拿不到……”  
鸣人不敢回头看，这个姿势让佐助的呼吸全部打在他的臀缝间，痒痒到了骨子里；佐助的三根手指进来，先撑开又合拢，抠挖得他两眼翻白、臀肉抖得起浪，“快一点，别玩了啦，如果、现在去了怎么办……”  
“抓不稳是因为你一直在吸吧？”佐助说，每个字的气息都喷在他最私密的舒爽处，“不如你自己掰开一点，我方便取到——”  
鸣人呜咽着，松开紧抠靠板的手，自己掰开了两瓣丰盈；佐助的大手覆上他的，稍一施力，将那隐秘的销魂处完全展露出来。这艳色的名器被调教得酥软谄媚，穴口水盈盈地翕张，因为被注视而害羞又兴奋地收紧，金发男孩压抑不住的喉音从上面传来，“佐助，快……”  
佐助在他看不见的地方吞咽了一下，狠狠舔了上去。  
  
鸣人骑在男朋友的脸上给一根舌头钉住，无论再怎么挣扎也逃不掉，浪叫着被奸了个透彻。他抓着床头板用名贵的红木蹭乳头，佐助的舌技是无师自通的，鸣人无论多少次体验都像要上了天；爽得哥哥爸爸地胡叫一通、灵活的穿刺让他的声音碎成千万片，“你骗人、呜——说好了下面不能随便舔，也不准吸——啊啊啊真的不行！慢一点、好棒啊啊、不要啦——”  
骨节分明的手指用力将本就紧缩的臀挤到一起，夹着那根作乱的舌头；鸣人再怎么喊脏求饶，下面也依旧被吃得啧啧作响，他在迷蒙中想伸手去抚慰前端，却被抢先一步抓住手腕。男孩子漂亮的阴茎涨得生痛，一跳一跳地难耐着，佐助终于放过了他，托起鸣人的臀移了出来，“想自己玩可不行，我可是一直忍着呢。”  
他立起身子，用袖子擦去脸上鸣人的淫水，高挺的鼻梁因此微微泛着光。鸣人软在丝绒床罩里，小麦色的长腿大开，小腹收缩不停，眼神迷离地看着对方终于脱下底裤。跳蛋仍在肆虐，他已经几乎感觉不到自己的意识了；刚才被舔穴时来了一次干性高潮，甚至还没有射精，就已经被完全拉下了性爱的泥沼。佐助脱掉了裤子，露出鸣人梦寐以求的、硕大而青筋跳动的阴茎，一下就可以顶得他流口水的圣器——  
然而他愣住了。  
粗大的柱身上绑着三圈皮质细环，龟头被同样的材质包裹，银扣节节相连； **佐助戴着束缚带。**  
鸣人的血液都凝固了。  
为什么佐助在舞蹈房花了额外的穿衣时间、一路走来都没有勃起、直到刚才还不脱裤子，这下很清楚了——  
**他果然是宇智波。**  
“完完全全为你保留状态， _小姐_ ，”他拆开了所有的复杂装置，朝鸣人俯下身来，嘴角向上勾起，“准备好做我的肉套子了吗？”  
鸣人的眼睛闪烁着，看着恋人微红的面庞靠近了；他最后喃喃道：“ _你刚才那样真性感_ 。”

知道宇智波佐助还有什么点很对得起这个姓氏吗？狡诈。  
——因为他直到一捅到底，也没有将那个跳蛋取出来。

感谢富岳先生和美琴女士努力工作，买下这么大一栋好隔音的宅邸。感谢晚间国际新闻里的爆炸声吸引走鼬的注意力。感谢十六岁的佐助选了走廊最深处的房间。感谢……  
佐助抽插过百十来下，终于肯把跳蛋挖出来，“好像都快没电了啊……”他嘀咕着，将它抛到散落一地的衣服中，仰倒进一片深色里，“来。”于是鸣人爬上去，与佐助十指相扣，跨坐在他身上晃晃荡荡地摇。  
佐助躺在床上的样子很漂亮，鸣人闭起眼一甩头，晶莹的汗珠飞到身下人起伏分明的腹肌上。没有女孩看过佐助的裸体，她们也许见过他被包各样材质包裹时匀称的肢体，但是永远也想象不到那下面的肌骨多么有力量。鸣人前前后后地耸动腰，看见佐助深刻的人鱼线在发颤；他的表情渐入状态，淡粉色的嘴唇不再刻薄地翘起，而是抿住，低低地喘息。鸣人喜欢这样。恋人的上衣没有褪去，只是解开了纽扣，他的一对儿锁骨朝两边飞起来，像蝴蝶的翅膀，也像他细黑的、扬向鬓角的眉尾。  
鸣人从来不介意骑乘位，因为这时候佐助的表情无处隐藏；他的失态和隐忍都是珍宝，鼓起的眉头和翕动的鼻翼，湿润的黑色睫毛下灼人的眼睛，染红的脸颊和胸口——天啊，鸣人不顾那深埋在体内的肉柱已经扎得他的小腹微微隆起一处，隔着肚皮抚上那里又紧紧吸起来，“哈啊……佐助，喜欢吗……”  
对方汗水淋漓的脖颈替他回答了这个问题。他们的指甲互相掐进对方的手背，佐助被他绞得眯起了眼睛，胸锁乳突肌鼓动着，“这是在给我加油吗，队长？”  
鸣人的技术和天分都是绝伦的，即使这个进到最深处的体位令他看上去像被玩坏，佐助依旧要暗中憋力才能控制住自己不射出来。他被温暖紧致地吸附着，稍稍向上顶胯鸣人的腰肢就像要折断一样地晃起来，他的支点只有相握的手，看上去摇摇欲坠。男孩的脸颊飞起无边无际的红霞，爽舌头都吐了出来还在卖力地与快感博弈，猫须胎记更是媚态十足，配上细声的呻吟，不停地挠着佐助的心尖。他吞咽着唾沫，松开一只手，在枕头下摸出一开始就藏好了的手机；大拇指上的汗滑得三次才点亮屏幕，镜头又一次对准了鸣人，“用嘴咬着上衣，全都露出来……”  
鸣人勉强地去撩抹胸，乳肉溢出来，红肿的乳头随着身体起伏晃个不停；嫩穴又因羞耻又紧紧收缩，声音像撒娇，“又拍……！”  
佐助被突如其来的紧致感逼出一声喘息，很快地扬了下眉，“是想给我打气吧，那啦啦队打气的时候该说什么呢？”  
“唔……加、啊、加油！”鸣人含着布料含糊地道，身体里的鸡巴突然顶得越来越快、龟头向里凿着，佐助的胯部开始加速顶动起来，并且针对性地瞄准了那个骚点；快感让他的脊柱发软，上身被颠得东倒西歪，穴里又开始变得越来越湿，“再快一点，重一点干那里——呃啊、好硬、佐助加油——”  
“如你所愿。”黑发少年说，眼眶发红地开始疯狂地向上耸动。他的腰几乎架空，掌镜的手却还算稳定；画面里那具蜜色的躯体像触电一般抖动，上半身向后弯成弧，饱满的胸乳摇起了波、湿淋淋的可爱性器晃个不停。鸣人要去了，他知道佐助这次很仁慈地要让他一口气达到顶峰；他纤细的脖子向后仰，喉部脆弱地暴露在外，咬着的衣服因不管不顾的浪叫掉下来，“好爽，干、干到最喜欢的地方了啊啊啊啊啊——佐助的鸡巴好厉害，要被操射了，只用后面就要射了啦——”  
“嗯、啊、再插、对……！”  
“爽死了……唔啊、咳咳，棒，太棒了……”  
最后，就在裙边都被颠动得跳动起来的速度里，鸣人尖叫着喷了出来。他每个地方都在流水，眼泪濡湿面颊，涎液流到下巴上，后穴的淫液浸透屁股里肉棒根部丛生的毛发，汗水顺着腹肌淌下来积在肚脐眼里、把腹股沟舔得泛出粼粼的光。他被干晕过去了，倒在佐助身上失去了意识，身体却还在甜美地高潮，不断抽搐。佐助和他一起射出来，张着嘴大口大口地喘气，他把手机丢到一边，紧紧拥住了恋人。

半个小时后，牙回到家，没有接到报平安的消息。他打电话到宇智波宅邸，接电话的是鼬，“您好，请问有什么事吗？”  
“佐——啊老师？没事没事祝您愉快！如果可以请您让佐助有空回拨一下……已经在复习了！再见！”  
鼬又坐回沙发，倍感迷惑。孩子们今天怎么都怪怪的，丁次的反应刚才也一模一样……他想了想，没立刻调高电视机的音量，朝楼上大喊道，“佐助！丁次和牙都要你给他们回电话——”  
很远的地方传来微弱的回应：“知道了——！”

佐助不耐烦地又关上门跳回床上，把屏幕上鸣人媚眼如丝的痴态暂停下来，“这一帧怎么样？不过我还是喜欢舞蹈房后入那一张，能看清制服后面我家的标志。”  
一个恼羞成怒的漩涡鸣人瘫在被子里，瞪着蓝眼睛手脚并用地想弄掉那部该死的手机，最好是主人也一起被踢下去那种，“你敢？！”  
“要不对镜子比 ‘耶’这个？……算了，还是后入吧！”佐助懒洋洋地按住小男友，涂成黑色的大拇指一点，手机显示“设置屏保成功”。

木叶高中活动楼，学生会主席奈良鹿丸气喘吁吁地爬到五层，来到形体练习室前。这已经是搜查的第四十三个教室，如果——  
他抬起头，愣怔住了。  
三秒后，楼道里爆发出一阵怒吼：“ ** _到底是哪个畜生把最后一个维修牌放到了这个鬼地方——？！！”_**

  
*Jessica：典型英文女名，印象一般是金发、甜美、受欢迎的富家女形象，刻板印象中的啦啦队女生多用名之一  
**Britney Allen：啦啦队主题美剧《Bring it on（魅力四射）》中最有名的一任啦啦队长女主角，经典啦啦队长形象  
  
  


  
  
  


  



End file.
